Uni Indonesia-Netherlands
by Akiyama Mitsuki
Summary: Terima atau tolak. Itu adalah pilihan yang dipunya Indonesia saat Netherlands datang ke negaranya menanyakan tentang sebuah surat yang berasal dari Ratunya. "...Kenapa kau tidak menolak ku saja, Nesia?" "Itu karena ak-" "Indon!" "Ate!" "Kak Nesia!" Netherlandsxfem!Indonesia.
1. Chapter 1 : Surat Ratu Netherlands

**Hello! Mitsuki here! hahaha! Lama nga ketemu, yaa sebenernya sih ini fanfic pertama Mitsuki di Hetalia. Jadi para pembaca fanfic Hetalia, Mitsuki ucapkan salam perkenalan!Klo ada readers lain yang pernah baca cerita Mitsuki yang lain, selamat membaca cerita Mitsuki yang ini!  
**

**Jujur nih ya, Mitsuki nga terlalu tau Hetalia, cuma pernah nonton episode 1-10, trus Episode yang Netherlands muncul, Movienya, trus baca fanfic-fanfic yang lain dan doujinnya juga. Jadi klo ada yang OOC maklumi saja ya... ^.^"**

**Ywdh, langsung ke cerita!**

**Disclaimer : Hetalia punyanya Hidekazu Himaruya sensei yang pinter cekali. OCIndonesia punya bangsa Indonesia(?)**

**Selamat Membaca**

* * *

Bete, kesel, laper, haus, pegel dan kebelet. Itulah 7 hal yang dirasakan Netherlands saat kejebak di jalanan Jakarta yang macetnya minta ampun, belum lagi banjir yang melanda sekarang ini. Tapi, Netherlands tetep sabar mengadapi cobaan yang berat ini demi betemu dengan mantan istri *ehem* mantan koloninya yang cantik, imut, baik hati namun kadang-kadang stress Indonesia.

_3 Jam Kemudian….._

Akhirnya Neth berhasil melewati segala cobaan jalanan Jakarta dan sampai di rumah Indonesia yang sudah cukup tua. Namun wajah dan bajunya yang tadi udah kinclong(?) sekarang jadi seperti habis makan scone buatan England(!?)

"Nesia… Indonesia? Buka pintunya" pinta Neth sambil mengketuk-ketuk pintu Nesia, tapi tidak ada jawaban sama sekali, bahkan saat ia mencoba membukanya pintunya terkunci rapat

"Indonesia! Buka pintunya!" Oke Neth mulai marah dan mengedor-gedor pintu Nesia yang sangat kasian(?) itu

"Indie! Buka pintunya atau akan ku serang vital regionmu!" teriak Neth seperti saat beratus tahun yang lalu.

Kemudian kunci pintu itu terbuka dan perlahan-lahan pintunya juga terbuka, menunjukan seorang wanita berambut panjang dengan pakaian serba putih… Kuntilanak? Bukan…..

"Eh! Kompeni! Sabar dikit napa!? Aku tuh lagi sholat!"

"Gyaaa! Kunti!"

"Oi! Neth! Jangan naik-naik ke atas pohon!"

Ehem… Sekarang author bakalan ngejelasin tentang kejadian gaje tadi. Jadi, Nesia barusan sholat Isya, trus ngebukain pintunya buat Neth dan masih memakai mukenanya. Alhasil Neth ngira Nesia itu hantu dan langsung naik ke atas pohon rambutan punyanya Pak Sapri tetangganya Nesia.

Setelah kejadian jage tadi, Nesia langsung nyuruh Neth untuk mandi di rumahnya, sedangkan Nesia minta maaf ke Pak Sapri dan juga penunggu(?) pohon tersebut.

* * *

Beberapa menit berlalu Neth sudah selesai mandi dan melihat Nesia berada di dapur memasak sesuatu.

"Nesia? Kau sedang masak apa?" Tanya Neth, lalu ia memeluk Nesia dari belakang sehingga bahu Nesia basah karena rambut Neth yang masih basah.

"Lagi masak nasgor" kata Nesia masih konsentrasi dengan makanannya.

"Buat aku yaa?" goda Neth dan Nesia menjawab

"Bukan, ini buat komodo peliharaanku" setelah Nesia berkata seperti itu, Neth merasa cemburu dengan komodonya Nesia itu, "Ya buat kamulah, emang ada komodo makan nasgor?" Lalu Neth sekarang merasa bego banget karena udah cemburu sama komodo doang.

"Sekarang kamu mau makan nga?" Tanya Nesia setelah selesai memasak

"Ya maulah" jawab Neth masih dalam posisi seperti tadi

"Kalau gitu lepasin, Kalau nga mau ya udah buat komodoku aja" setelah Nesia berkata seperti itu Neth langsung duduk di meja makan *ehem* maksudnya kursi makan (a/n : entah kenapa banyak orang yang bilang 'duduk di meja makan dulu' tapi sebenarnyakan duduk di kursi XD)

"Hmm…. Rumahnya masih sama seperti yang dulu, cuma ada perbaikan sedikit" kata Neth melihat sekeliling rumah dan kemudian menyuap nasinya

"Iya, soalnya rumahnya udah tua, beratus-ratus tahun yang lalu, mana mungkin bisa bertahan tanpa ada perbaikan sana sini" jelas Nesia yang duduk di sofa tidak jauh dari meja makan sambil menonton televisi tentang banjir di Jakarta

"350 tahun… Aku pernah tinggal di rumah ini… Nesia kau sudah lebih jauh dewasa daripada saat aku pertama kali bertemu denganmu di pantai Banten" ujar Neth

"Yaiyalah, waktu itu aku cuma anak kecil yang nga tau apa-apa, sampai-sampai aku sering ditipu olehmu" balas Nesia, lalu keadaan menjadi sangat sunyi, yang terdengar hanyalah suara sendok Neth dan mbak wartawan yang sedang mewawancarai seorang korban banjir di televisi

"Tapi" Nesia membuka percakapan mereka kembali dan mematikan tvnya, "aku sudah dewasa, sudah merdeka, sudah bebas, aku tidak akan mau tertipu dan dikendalikan oleh orang lain lagi"kata Nesia mantap dan Neth juga sudah menyelesaikan makanannya

"_**Het spijt me **__**Nesia**__**…"**_ gumam Neth dengan suara yang sangat kecil, "ehem… Apakah kau mau tau kenapa aku datang kemari Nesia?" Lalu Neth mengubah jalur pembicaraan mereka dan Nesia menoleh kea rah Neth lalu berkata,

"Emangnya mau apa kau kemari, Neth? Kalau nga ada yang penting mending kau pulang aja"

"Jangan begitu dong Nesia. Aku kemari itu mau bertemu denganmu dan melihat keadaanmu" kata Neth sambil tersenyum

"Oh," Nesia lalu berdiri dan mendekati Neth, "aku baik-baik aja, nga ada kurang. Udahkan? Kamu udah ketemu aku, tau keadaanku sekarang dan udah kukasih makan lagi, sekarang kau boleh pulang" Nesia lalu mendorong Neth keluar rumahnya

"Tu-tunggu dulu Nesia!"

"Oiya, nasgornya tadi harganya Rp8.000 kamu boleh bayar nanti"

"Aku tau kalau kamu bohong Nesia!" Ned lalu mencengkram bahu Nesia

"A-aku tidak bohong…" jawab Nesia kelihatan kesakitan saat dicengkram oleh Neth

"Ah… Maaf…." Neth lalu melepas cengkramannya, "tolong jangan bohong Nesia"

"Aku nga bohong, aku baik-baik aja" kata Nesia tidak mau melihat kearah Neth

"Lalu kenapa wajahmu begitu lesu? Kenapa badanmu kurus sekali? Dan kenapa banyak luka di tanganmu?" Neth memegang tangan Nesia yang penuh luka

"I-ini karena… A-aku sehabis bersihin halamanku…" jawan Nesia, "kau taukan halamanku itu luas dan banyak tanaman berdurinya makanya jadi begini" jelas Nesia masih memalingkan wajahnya dari Neth

"Hah…." Hela Neth, ia sangat tau kalau mantan koloninya ini sangat keras kepala dan pasti akan terus berbohong sampai Neth mempercayainya, "baiklah, aku akan tidur di hotel, besok pagi aku akanb pergi ke Istana Merdeka bertemu dengan Bossmu" Neth lalu mengambil barangnya dan masuk ke dalam mobilnya,

"_**Goedenacht**__** Nesia**_"

"_**Ja**__**…" **_ jawab Nesia masih memalingkan wajahnya, "ummm…. _**Wees voorzichtig op de weg, Neth**__**…**_" Neth langsung kaget setelah mendengar perkataan Nesia tadi, sedangkan Nesia sudah masuk ke dalam rumahnya dan menutup pintunya

"Hahahaha…. Nesia… Nesia… Pasti Japan sudah menyebutnya Tsundere…" Neth lalu pergi ke suatu hotel

* * *

_Keesokan paginya…_

"Selamat pagi Pak SBY (a/n : Susilo Bambang Yudhoyono, yang nga tau keterlaluan banget XD)" salam Neth menjabat tangan Pak SBY

"Selamat pagi juga nak Netherlands" balas Pak SBY

"Yaa… Saya kemari karena ingin mengertahui jawaban dari surat yang berasal dari Ratu saya sendiri" kata Neth, "Bapak belum memberitau Indonesia ya?" Tanya Neth

"Belum, belum, yang tau surat itu sekarang hanyalah aku dan beberapa orang kepercayaanku" jawab Pak SBY

"Ohh… Kapan Bapak akan membertaunya?" Tanya Neth lagi

"Yaaa... Seka—"

"Bosss!"

"—rang …" saat Pak SBY berbicara tdi Nesia tiba-tiba masuk ke ruangannya, sehingga membuat Neth terkejut dan tersedak minumannya

"Nesi—uhuk—a?"

"Ah, Nesia ayo duduk dulu sini" suruh Pak SBY dan Nesia menurutinya, "kamu pasti bertanya tentang kenapa Netherlands ada di sinikan?"

"Nah bener tuh Boss! Trus kenapa dia ada di sini?" Tanya Nesia ke Bossnya

"Ehem, lebih baik saya tinggalkan dulu kalian berdua untuk membicarakan hal ini. Saya akan menunggu di luar" lalu Neth pergi keluar ruangan tadi

"Nah, Nesia. Coba kau baca surat ini" Pak SBY kemudian memberikannya sepucuk surat yang bergambarkan bendera merah-putih-biru

"Yang terhormat Pak SBY bla bla bla…. Hhmmm…. HUH?! Apa-apaan nih Boss?!"

"Ya itu, Ratu Netherlands ingin kita melakukan hubungan Uni lagi, supaya Negara kita membaik. Bapak sudah banyak sekali melihat masyarakat Indonesia yang kian hari semakin sengsara, kita sering sekali mengalami musibah… Banjir, tanah longsor, gunung meletus, korupsi, teroris, pembunuhan dan masih banyak lagi. Tapi dengan melakukan Uni… Negara kita pasti akan membaik, kesengsaraan kita akan selesai… Bukan begitu Nesia?"

"I-iya… Tapi…"

"Bapak tidak memaksamu, bapak hanya ingin yang terbaik bagi Negara kita… Bagi Indonesia, karenanya bapak ingin mengetahui keputusanmu tentang ini dan sekaligus apa yang dipikirkan oleh warga Indonesia tentang ini. Bapak akan menuruti semua kemauan kalian" jelas Pak SBY, sedangkan Nesia masih berfikir

"Boss… Saya… Saya boleh minta waktu nga Boss?" Tanya Nesia

"Baiklah… Bapak beri kamu 3 hari. Kalau kamu setuju, Bapak akan memberitahu seluruh Indonesia tentang ini, tapi kalau kau tidak setuju, itu terserahmu, mau memberitahu mereka atau tidak"

"Ba-baik Boss…" Nesia lalu berdiri dan pergi keluar ruangan itu

* * *

Setelah Nesia keluar dari pintu besar ruangannya Pak SBY, Neth mendekati Nesia dengan senyuman di wajahnya atau lebih tepatnya _nyengir_?

"Bagaimana Nesia?" Tanya Neth yang dari tadi nungguin di luar ruangan

"Aku nga sudi nikah sama kamu Neth! Amit-amit cabang bayi tau nga?!" setelah berteriak seperti itu, Nesia langsung berlari entah kemana

"Hah… Mungkin ini memang salahku ya… " gumam Neth

"Bukan, bukan. Nesia cuma malu aja kok" kata Pak SBY yang muncul dari belakang Neth secara tiba-tiba

"Eh! Pak SBY, jangan ngangetin saya dong…"

"Hahahahaha…. Maaf maaf"

* * *

Sementara Neth dan Pak SBY masih berbincang-bincang, Nesia sedang…

"Karena itu aku ke rumahmu Malon!" yap Nesia pergi ke rumah adiknya, Malaysia dan entah kenapa adik-adiknya yang lain udah pada ngumpul juga di sana, Philippines, Brunei dan Singapore

"Sebenernya aku juga tak setuju kau nikah sama Kepala Tulip itu, Ndon" kata Malaysia

"Tapi kalau ate terima, Negara ate bakalan membaik kan?" Tanya Philippines

"I-iya sih…"

"Aku setuju sama Philippines, kak Nesia terima saja" kata Brunei

"Tapi, kalau kak Nesia terima, kekayaan kak Nesia juga akan diambil sama Tulip itu jugakan?" kata Singapore sambil mainin iPhone terbarunya

"Jadi, kakak kalian yang tersayang ini harus apa dong…?"

"Emm… Terima/Tolak" jawab mereka bersamaan, Malaysia dan Singapore nyuruh tolak sedangkan Philippines dan Brunei nyuruh terima

"Ya Allah… Kalau begini caranya nga bakalan dapet keputusannya…." Nesia lalu berdiri dan pergi keluar rumah Malaysia

"Eh? Ate mau kemana?"

"Pengen ke rumah Nation yang lain. Mau tau menurut mereka harus gimana, dah…"

**TBC!**

**Kamus kecil Bahasa Belanda (klo ada yang salah maafin, ini semua Mitsuki dapetin dari mbah Google):**

_**Het spijt me **__**Nesia**_** : Maafkan aku Nesia**

**_**Goedenacht**__** Nesia**_ : Selamat malam Nesia  
**

_**Ja **_**:Iya**_**Wees voorzichtig op de weg, Neth**_**: Hati-hati di jalan, Neth**

* * *

_**Arigatou for Reading**_

_**Gomen for Mistakes**_

_**Please Review**_


	2. Chapter 2 : Curhat dong

**Hello Mitsuki here! Yap ini Chapter ke-2 dari Uni Indonesia-Netherlands! Makasih yang udah ngereview fanfic Hetalia Mitsuki yang pertama…! #terharu **

**Ya, seperti yang Mitsuki bilang di Chap 1. Mitsuki nga terlalu tau tentang Hetalia… Jadi klo ada yang OOC atau apalah yang menurut kalian semua gaje, mohon dimaapkan! **

**Disclaimer : Hetalia punya Himaruya Hidekaz. OC!Indonesia punya bangsa Indonesia.**

**Selamat Membaca**

**^w^**

* * *

_Tok… Tok… Tok…_

"Japan-san… Japan-san… Konniciwa." panggil Indonesia dari luar.

"Chotto matte…" kata seseorang dari dalam, "ah! Nesia-san, ayo masuk-masuk" suruh Japan.

"Iyaa… Oh! Germany sama Italy ada di sini juga toh!" kata Indonesia ketika melihat 2 orang teman Japan yang sedang meminum teh di rumahnya.

"Ahhh…. Nesia… Lama tak bertemu…." Kata Italy sambil memegang tangan Indonesia.

"Iya!" jawab Indonesia, "dan juga Germany, lama tak bertemu."

"Iya Indonesia." jawab Germany singkat.

"Nesia-san ada apa datang kemari?" Tanya Japan sambil memberikan Indonesia secangkir teh hijau asli dari negaranya sendiri.

"'Ah.. Gini… Sebenernya aku mau curhat sama Japan-san tentang sesuatu…." Indonesia lalu meneguk tehnya.

"Oh… Berarti kami berdua harus pergi dulu ya." kata Germany, dan lalu membawa Italy dan kucingnya pergi, tapi ternyata mereka dicegah oleh Indoneisa.

"Germany sama Italy juga boleh dengerin kok! Aku kepingin denger tanggapan kalian tentang ini" kata Indonesia, lalu Germany dan Italy kembali duduk, "jadi gini, kemarin Neth datang ke rumah, entah dia mau apa aku nga tau. Tapi pas keesokan harinya, dia datang ke Istana Merdeka untuk bertemu dengan Boss-ku. Dan ternyata dia ingin membahas... Tentang surat yang dikirim oleh Ratu Netherlands..." Indonesia lalu menundukan kepalanya.

"Surat apa itu Nesia-san?" Indonesia kemudian mengangkat kepalanya kembali dan berkata,

"Dia mau melakukan Uni denganku..."

"O-Oranda-san… Ingin… Melakukan Uni..?" Tanya Japan yang mukanya kelihatan kaget banget setelah medengarkan cerita Indonesia yang panjang lebar tadi.

"Iyaa…" jawab Indonesia.

"Waahhh…. Selamat ya Nesia..! Jangan lupa undang aku!" seru Italy yang sedang memakan pasta yang entah kenapa bisa ada di sana.

"Oi Italy, Indonesia belum menyetujuinya" tegas Germany.

"Ehh… Kenapa Nesia nga terima aja…? kalau begitu Nesia bisa lebih bahagiakan…?" kata Italy dengan wajah unyu-unyunya itu.

"Memangnya apa yang membuatmu menjadi ragu untuk menerimanya, Indonesia?" Tanya Germany.

"Y-ya… Ka-karena… Dia itukan pernah jajah aku! 350 tahun lagi! Dia juga pernah melakukan Uni denganku… Tapi…" Indonesia berhenti sejenak, sedangkan 3 orang yang lainnya terdiam mengingat masa lalu yang tidak ingin mereka ingat lagi, "aku tidak mau kejadian serupa terjadi lagi…" lanjut Indonesia.

"Tapi menurutku… Netherlands itu sudah berubah…" kata Germany tiba-tiba.

"Eh? Apa maksudnya?"

"Rumahku dekat dengannya, jadi aku sering melihatnya… Dahulu itu dia orang yang sangat pelit dan—" jelas Germany tapi terpotong oleh Italy.

"Iya! Itu benar! Aku saja tidak dibolehin ke dapurnya doang!" tangis Italy.

"Hahahahah… Itu karena dia tidak ingin dapurnya kotor… Aku saja pernah dimarahinya dahulu…" kata Indonesia dan kemudian ia mengingat masa itu lagi.

* * *

_**Flashback**_

"**Indie!" teriak seseorang bersyal garis-garis putih biru, Netherlands di sebuah dapur.**

"**I-iya **_**meneer**_**!" kemudian datang seorang anak kecil bernama Indie atau Indische yang sepertinya sehabis bangun tidur.**

"**Kenapa dapurku ini ada jejak lumpur?!" tanya Netherlands.**

"**I-itu karena… Saat aku pulang kerumah kemarin malam, aku kehujanan… Lalu aku pergi ke dapur untuk membuat teh hangat supaya nga kedinginan…" jelas Indie.**

"**Tapi seharusnya kamu bersihkan dulu kakimu! Apa kau tidak tau yang namanya kebersihan?!" tegur Netherlands yang kejam itu. (author : Ya Allah Neth… kenapa kau begitu kejam pada Indie kecil…? :'( )**

"**Ma-maaf **_**meneer**_**… ha.. haaachi!" setelah Indie bersin, Netherlands kemudian mendekati tangannya ke Indie seperti ingin memukulnya, "ja-jangan **_**meneer**_**!"**

**Pluk!**

**Ternyata Neth hanya ingin menyentuh dahi Indie dan memeriksa apakah dia terkena demam atau tidak… (author : ciee ciee Neth ciee… #digiles)**

"**Hah… Seharusnya kau mandi air hangat dulu baru pergi tidur…" Netherlands kemudian berdiri dan memalingkan wajahnya dari Indie.**

"**Ma-maaf **_**meneer**_**"**

"**Ya sudahlah, kau pergi istirahat, biarkan aku yang membersihkan dapurnya…"**

"**Ta-tapi **_**meneer**_**… "**

"**Indie! Pergi tidur! Kalau kau sakitnya lebih parah lagi, aku yang repot!" teriak Netherlands.**

"**Baik!"**

_**End Flashback**_

* * *

"Neth…" gumam Indonesia.

"Yaa seperti yang ku bilang tadi ia sudah berubah, entah kenapa dia menjadi lebih baik daripada sebelumnya… Coba saja kau lihat Japan, dia berubahkan?"

"Do-Doitsu-san…"

"Hm? Kalau Japan-san pastinya sangat berbeda dari yang dulu… Aku saja terkejut saat bertemu dengan Japan-san lagi setelah bertahun-tahun tidak bertemu dengannya!" seru Indonesia.

"Jadi mungkin ia tidak seburuk yang kau kira… Tapi itu hanya menurutku, aku tidak akan memaksamu untuk menerimanya" kata Germany.

"Begitu ya… Bagaimana dengan Japan-san?" Tanya Indonesia ke Japan yang dari tadi ngomongnya cuma dikit doang.

"Umm… Sebenernya sih… Aku tidak terlalu setuju…" kata Japan dengan mukanya sedikit merah.

"Eeh? Kenapa Japan nga setuju..?" Tanya Italy yang _dense _banget.

"I-itu…" Japan mulai gugup pemirsa! #authorditendang

_Kringg… Kringg… Kringg…_

"Eh? Ada telephone, tunggu bentar ya" kemudian Indonesia pergi keluar untuk mengangkat telponnya yang entah dari siapa itu, sedangkan 3 negara yang ditinggalkannya…

"Japan… Kenapa kau tidak setuju…?" Tanya Italy lagi.

"Ehh… I-itu…" Japan sekarang menjadi lebih gugup lagi bung! #dilempar, "Gomenasai Italia-kun, aku tidak bisa memberitaumu…" jawab Japan.

"Japan…" panggil Germany, "kau belum mengatakannya pada Indonesia? Bagaimana kalau dia terima lamaran dari Netherlands itu?"

"Belum… Aku hanya tidak bisa seberani Oranda-san… Lagipula jika aku mengatakannya, Nesia-san pasti akan sebingung ini juga" jawab Japan, "walaupun aku benar-benar menyukainya… Aku tidak bisa mengatakannya sekarang, aku yakin ia masih trauma dengan yang terjadi beratus-ratus tahun yang lalu"

"Hmmm…."

"Japan… Germany… Sebenarnya apa yang kalian bicarakan dari tadi…?" Tanya Italy.

"Itu bukan urusanmu Italy!" kata Germany dengan wajahnya yang… yang sangat menyeramkan itu sehingga membuat Italy ketakutan.

_**Krek**_

"Maaf Japan-san Italy Germany, aku harus segera pergi… Barusan abang China telpon kalau, Komodo peliharaanku lepas dan sekarang ini lagi berantem sama pandanya abang China dan koalanya Aussie yang sedang berkunjung ke sana…" jelas Indonesia, "jadi aku harus pergi sekarang, dadah!"

"Sayonara Nesia-san…" kata Japan saat Indonesia pergi meninggalkan rumahnya.

* * *

_**Rumah Abang China**_

"_Aiya! Kalian jangan berantem mulu, aru!"_ teriak China.

"_Ayo, mate! Pukul ekornya!"_ dan yang ini nih Australia.

"Abang China! Bukain pintunya! Ini Nesia!" teriak Indonesia dari luar rumah.

"Tunggu sebentar aru!"

_**Krek**_

"Aiya! Nesia! Itu gimana cara berhentiin mereka berempat, aru?!" Tanya China yang udah stress gara-gara 4 hewan di dalam rumahnya. (readers : kok 4 bukannya cuma ada 3? Author : Aussie belom diitungkan? :3 #plak)

"I-iya… Sabar sebentar… Budi! Jangan berantem! Ayo sini!" teriak Indonesia memanggil Komodonya yang bernama Budi(?) itu, kemudian Budi berhenti berantem dan menuju bossnya.

"Wah! Ada Nesia mate!" seru Australia ketika melihat Indonesia dan kemudian mereka bertiga juga berhenti berantem dan duduk tenang di ruang tamu China sambil ngeteh lagi.

"Maaf ya abang China… Aku nga tau kenapa Budi bisa keluar dari kandangnnya…" kata Indonesia meminta maaf pada China.

"Iya iya… Tidak usah dibahas lagi aru…"

"Oiya Nesia… Kenapa nama Komodomu itu Budi? Nga ada nama yang lebih bagus lagi, mate?" Tanya Australia.

"Kau tak tau ya Aussie… Nama Budi itu berharga banget bagiku… Karena tanpa Budi, ayahnya Budi, ibunya Budi dan keluarganya Budi yang lain rakyatku pasti tidak bisa membaca saat ini…" kata Nesia sambil tersenyum sedangkan yang lain hanya sweatdrop mendengarnya, "oiya! Mumpung ada di sini.. aku boleh nga curhat dikit sama abang China dan Aussie."

"Ohh… Boleh boleh, curhat apa aru?"

"Jadi awalnya gini…. Kemarin malam Neth ke rumahku da—"

"APA ARU?! Tulip itu kerumahmu?! Kamu nga diapa-apainkan aru?" Tanya China yang sayang banget sama adiknya, sehingga dia takut banget klo Nesia diapa-apain sama Negara yang lain. Apalagi sama Netherlands yang itu…

"Ng-nga… Aku baik-baik aja kok bang…."

"Dia mau ngapain ke rumahmu, Nesia?" Tanya Aussie.

"Emm…. Gini… Dia ke rumahku itu mau menanyakan soal surat yang dikirim sama Ratu Netherlands..."

"Apa isinya, mate?"

"Mereka ingin melakukan Uni lagi... Dan karena itu aku bingung, terima atau nga…"

"Aiya! Kenapa harus bingung lagi?! Tolak saja si Tulip itu, aru! Abang nga setuju, aru!"

"Iya, mate! Pokoknya aku nga setuju!" teriak Australia.

"Yaaa… Aku sih mau nolak dia, tapi… Kalauku tolak sayang juga…"

"Hmmm… Benar juga sih, aru… Indonesia jadi akan sedikit membaik dengan itu, aru…" kata China, "Tapi, aru! Abang China masih tetap menolaknya, aru! Kalau kau butuh sesuatu, kenapa tidak minta padaku saja, aru?!"

"Itu benar, mate! Kau juga boleh minta kepadaku, mate!" tambah Australia.

"Ta-tapi… Aku tidak mau mendapatkan sesuatu seenaknya saja tanpa ada imbalannya… Lagipula keuanganku juga sedang menurun, jadi aku tidak bisa membeli sesuatu … Tetapi kalau aku melakukan Uni, aku masih bisa membalasnya dengan semua yang negaraku punya"

"Aiya! Adikku ini sangat baik aru!" kata China sambil memeluk adik tersayangnya itu.

"Tapi aku tetap menolaknya mate…" ujar Australia, "jadi…. Sebaiknya kau melakukan Uni de—"

_*Kringg…. Kringg…. Kringg…*_

"Eh? Tunggu bentar aku ada telepon…"

"—nganku…" lanjut Australia saat Indonesia sudah berada di luar rumah China diikuti oleh Budi, komodonya, "hah… Nesia…"

"Yang sabar ya, aru…" kata China sambil menepuk bahu Australia.

"Iya, mate…. Tapi sebenarnya, hubungan negaraku dengan Nesia saat ini juga sedang memburuk… Rakyatku pasti tidak akan menerimanya, mate… Aku berharap… Negara kita berdua hubungannya bisa membaik… Seperti dulu, mate…" jelas Australia yang sekarang gantian curhat sama China.

"Iya iya… Aku mengerti perasaanmu, aru… Kuharap semua masyarakat kalian berbaikan, aru…" kata China, "tapi apa yang akan kau lakukan jika seandainya Nesia menerima lamaran itu, aru?"

"Yaa… Aku akan tetap bersamanya dan mendukungnya sebagai teman baiknya, mate…" jawab Australia sambil melihat ke jendela yang terlihat Nesia sedang menelpon seseorang, "Kalau dia bahagia, aku juga akan ikut bahagia…"

"Begitu ya, aru…"

"Hah... Kalau diingat-ingat aku juga pernah ngelamar Nesia…" kata Australia.

"Eh…?"

_*Krek*_

"Abang China, Aussie… Aku pulang dulu ya. Bentar lagi mau Magrib…" kata Nesia di ambang pintu.

"Oh iya aru… Kapan-kapan datang lagi ya aru!"

"Bye Nesia!"

"Bye!"

_**TBC**_

**Akhirnya selesai Chap 2...**

**Balasan Review :3**

Faracchi Neko Darkblue** : Arigatou Faracchi-san udah mau nge-review ff Mitsuki! Yaa… Emang sih, Mitsuki ngaku, Mitsuki nga terlalu bisa buat alur panjang… Pasti dicepet-cepetin mulu #plak dan arigatou buat koreksi tentang tanda bacanya!**

Yuki Hiiro **: Arigatou buat Yuki-san! Yaa… soal bahasa Malaysianya dan tanda bacannya makasih udah ngasih tau soal yang itu, btw bahasa Malaysia-nya 'saya' apa…? #plak**

Shirokuro hime **: Arigatou Shirokuro-san! Maaf buat kalimat Malaysia yang saya tulis… Yaa, itu mungkin karena Mitsuki jarang nonton Upin &amp; Ipin #plakdor**

**Pokoknya semua yang nge-review Arigatou! Dan kesalahan yang Mitsuki buat di Chap 1 (sepertinya) sudah diperbaiki semua!**

**Wait for the third chapter!**

_**Arigatou for Reading**_

_**Gomen for Mistakes**_

_**Please Review**_


	3. Chapter 3 : Netherlands and Japan

**Hello! Mitsuki desu! Yap nga usah banyak baso-basi (basa-basi woy!) langsung aja ke ceritanya nyok! **

**Disclaimer : Hetalia beneran bukan punya Mitsuki, tanya aja sendiri sama Hetalianya sana. OC!Indonesia punya dirinya sendiri #plak**

**Selamat Membaca**

_***Kukuruyuuuuukk...* **_(a/n : ceritanya suara ayam jantan bukan ayam betina(?))

Fajar telah menyingsing di sebelah timur sana. Sekarang sudah pagi hari di Indonesia dan negara-negara di sekitarnya. Dan yang pasti Indonesia atau yang lebih akrab disapa Nesia ini masih molor di kasurnya gara-gara kemarin habis pergi keluar negeri, yaitu ke rumahnya Japan dan China.

Di kamar Indonesia ini banyak sekali barang-barangnya pada saat masa penjajahan maupun sebelum masa penjajahan dan sesudahnya. Seperti bambu runcingnya yang ia pernah pakai untuk melukai dahinya Netherlands yang sampai sekarang masih berbekas itu, ada baju tradisional dan pakaian militernya tersusun sangat rapi di lemarinya, dan ada fotonya bersama Ir. Soekarno, Moh. Hatta, dan pahlawan-pahlawan lain yang pernah ikut berperang bersamanya. Tak lupa juga fotonya dengan saudara-saudaranya, teman-temannya dan bahkan foto-fotonya bersama mantan motherland-nya pun masih ia simpan.

"Hoaaaaah..." Akhirnya Indonesia bangun dari tidurnya alarm ayam jantannya itu berbunyi(?) selama 1 setengah jam, "...Masalah lamaran itu... Cuma mimpikan...?" Tanya Indonesia pada dirinya sendiri yang masih belum percaya akan kejadian kemarin hari.

"Ya nga lah Nesia..."

"...hm?" Indonesia menoleh ke arah suara tersebut dengan matanya yang masih merem melek, tapi setelah melihat siapa yang berbicara tadi, matanya langsung terbuka lebar, "Eh! Neth! Ngapain di sini?!" Indonesia kaget ketika melihat mantan motherland-nya itu tiba-tiba ada di ambang pintu kamarnya dan sedang dengan santainya merokok sebatang rokok.

"Memangnya nga boleh ya? Ini dulukan juga rumahku..." jawab Netherlands, "ayo bangun Nesia, sarapan."Setelah itu, Netherlands duduk di kursi makan dan Indonesia juga mengikutinya.

Di meja makan, sudah tersedia makanan khas dari Belanda yaitu _Pannekoek_* dan tak lupa minumannya juga. "...Tumben Neth ngajak sarapan bareng..." batin Indonesia, "biasanya aku yang disuruh masak..."

"Kenapa Nesia?" Tanya Netherlands saat melihat Indonesia hanya diam tidak menyentuh makanannya sedikit pun, "kau... Tidak suka makanannya...?"

"Hu-huh?" Indonesia bangun dari lamunannya tadi, "oh, nga..."Indonesia lalu memotong makanannya dan memasukannya ke dalam mulutnya.

Dari makanannya yang ia gigit itu, Indonesia dapat mengingat kembali masa-masa ia masih tinggal di rumah tua itu bersama Netherlands beratus-ratus tahun yang lalu. Di mulutnya, Indonesia bisa merasakan rasa manis dari dirup yang telah dituang di atas _Pannekoek_-nya sama seperti kenangan manisnya bersama Netherlands, tapi ia juga bisa merasakan rasa pahit karena sirup itu terlalu manis sama seperti kenangan masa lalunya yang pahit bersama Netherlands.

"Nesia?" panggil Netherlands setelah mereka selesai menghabiskan sarapan mereka masing-masing dan sekarang sedang berada di halaman belakang rumah Indonesia yang seperti hutan belantara itu #plak maksudnya banyak tumbuhan-tumbuhannya seperti, pohon jati, karet, rambutan, durian (kalau lagi bebuah semua adiknya Indonesia udah nyerbu tuh pohon). Bunga-bungaan juga ada seperti bunga sepatu, bunga kenanga, bunga melati, bunga kamboja dan tentu saja bunga Rafflesia Alnoldi yang Indonesia temukan bersama England juga ada di sana, jadi tak heran kalau ada bau-bau aneh dari hutan(?) itu. Tak lupa rempah-rempah yang membuat Spain, Portugal, Netherlands, England dan Negara-negara yang lain jauh-jauh dari negaranya sendiri pergi ke Indonesia juga ada di sana, yaitu pala, cengkeh, kayu manis, kunyit, jahe dan lain-lain tapi tentunya mereka nga berani mengambilnya lagi dari halaman belakang rumah Indonesia itu, karena takut akan binatang-binatang peliharaan Indonesia yang semuanya ada di sana, seperti Budi, seekor komodo, Momo, seekor monyet bekantan dan Harun, harimau Sumatra Indonesia.

"Apa, Neth...?"

"Bagaimana keputusanmu besok?" Tanya Netherlands setelah meneguk kopi hitamnya.

"Kan sudah kubilang... aku belum memutuskannya..."jawab Indonesia yang sedang memakan kacang dan membuang kulitnya ke sebuah asbak rokok.

"Hmm..."

"Neth..." panggil Indonesia, "tadi malam aku sebenarnya sudah berpikir keras..."kata Indonesia membuang kulit kacang lagi.

'Oh... Pantas saja pas bangun tadi matanya hitam...' Batin Netherlands.

"Neth, kau ingat tidak, saat aku masih dijajah oleh Japan-san?"taanya Indonesia ke Netherlands yang sedang meneguk kopinya.

"...Aku tidak akan pernah lupa tentang hal itu..." jawab Nethelands, kemudian wajahnya berubah menjadi masam. Ia masih bisa mengingat saat Indonesia direbut oleh Japan. Dan itulah satu-satunya kesalahan terbesar yang pernah ia buat.

_**Flashback (Sesudah terjadinya penyerangan Japan ke Pearl Harbour, America)**_

"**Cih! Kenapa kita kalah dengan Japan itu?!"teriak kesal Netherlands.**

"**Ya karena... karena... Japan itu lebih kuat daripada kita Pak, dan kita ini masih kekurangan banyak hal..." jawab salah seorang yang berada di ruangan tersebut.**

**Beberapa hari yang lalu terjadi pengeboman Pearl Harbour di America oleh Japan dan America berencana untuk membalas perbuatan Japan tersebut dan meskipun America sudah dibantu oleh beberapa Negara tapi ia masih saja kalah oleh Japan. Negara-negara yang membantu America ini diantaranya adalah Netherlands...**

"**Dan sekarang... Dia menginginkan Indonesia..." gumam Netherlands.**

"**Pak! Japan ingin berbicara dengan anda!" kata seseorang dari luar ruangan tersebut.**

"**...suruh dia masuk..." pintu ruangan itu kemudian terbuka dan menampakan wajah Japan yang **_**ngeselin **_**banget bagi Netherlands.**

"**Bolehkah kami berbicara empat mata saja?" pinta Japan dan orang-orang yang berada di ruangan itu pergi semua.**

"**Apa yang kau inginkan lagi, Japan?"Tanya Netherlands.**

"**Aku sudah menduduki instalasi-instalasi penting di Indonesia dan aku ingin kau segera pergi dari tanah Indonesia ini..."**

"**Apa?! Tidak! Aku tidak akan pernah menyerahkan Indonesia ke tanganmu!"amarah Netherlands sekarang sudah meledak seperti meledaknya gunung berapi.**

"**Tapi apakah kau masih bisa bertahan melawan pasukanku di Indonesia?"**

"**Tsk..."**

"**Aku tau semua yang kau rasakan Netherlands... Selama ini kau merasa bersalahkan...?" tanya Japan yang sedang duduk dengan manisnya di kursinya.**

"**Apa maksudmu?"**

"**Selama ini kau selalu membuat Indonesia sengsarakan?"**

"**Itu... Bukan urusanmu."**

"**Sebenarnya kau tidak mau melakukan hal-hal itu kepada Indonesia, itu semua adalah perintah dari pemerintahanmu yang tidak bisa kau tolak..." Japan kemudian melihat ke arah Netherlands dengan wajah yang sangat serius, "kalau kau menyerahkan Indonesia ke tanganku, aku akan berjanji akan menjaganya dengan baik, tidak sepertimu yang selalu menyuruhnya kerja rodi."**

"**Aku akan masih tetap pada pendirianku."**

"**Ayolah Netherlands, anggap ini sebagai salah satu keuntungan juga bagimu. Jika kau menyerahkan Indonesia kepadaku, Indonesia tidak akan sengsara lagi, ia akan hidup bahagia. Tapi jika kau tetap tidak mau menyerahkannya, kau akan tetap dipaksa untuk melakukan hal-hal yang membuat Indonesia menjadi lebih sakit dan buruk daripada sekarang dan juga mungkin aku akan tetap menyerangmu agar bisa mendapatkan Indonesia, walaupun dengan cara apapun." Jelas Japan dan sekarang Netherlands terduduk diam di kursiny, memikirkan banyak hal.**

'**Dia... ada benarnya juga... Kalau memang Indonesia bisa lebih bahagia bersamanya, aku tidak akan protes apapun lagi...'**

"**...Baiklah... Aku serahkan kau Indonesia, tapi kumohon..." Japan yang mendengar Netherlands berkata 'kumohon' agak terkejut, karena Netherlands yang ia kenal, tidak pernah mengatakan hal itu sebelumnya, "kumohon tolong jaga Indonesia dengan baik, jika kau bisa menjanjikan hal itu, aku tidak akan pernah masuk ke Indonesia lagi..."**

"**Aku berjanji..."Japan kemudian tersenyum melihat bahwa akhirnya ia bisa membuat Netherlands untuk menyerahkan Indonesia kepadanya.**

**TBC**

**Hohohoho! Selesai Chap 3! Gimana? Cerita Mitsuki tambah jelek apa tambah bagus? Meningkat atau menurun? Japannya agak OOC ya? Tapi menurut buku pelajaran Mitsuki emang begitu sifat Japan! X( **

***Pannekoek = mirip seperti Pancake tapi lebih lebar dan tipis.**

**Balas Review dulu...**

Faracchi Neko Darkblue-san **: Makasih Reviewnya yang selalu bermanfaat bagi cerita Mitsuki! Sampe ada 5 hal malah XD Klo nga keberatan, periksa yang ini juga dong... #plak**

Yuki Hiiro-san **: Arigato! Berarti Mitsuki masih harus belajar nih soal tanda baca, sekali lagi makasih sudah mau nge-review!**

Mecchan **: Arigatou udah mau baca! Iya emang Negara-negara itu bertetanggaan, malah ada yang saudaraan lagi XD Kalau soal Indonesia jadi Uni atau nga, tunggu Chap berikutnya... ;)**

**Dan untuk yang sudah baca walaupun nga nge-review arigatou gozaimasu!**


	4. Chapter 4 : Perundingan Kalijati

**Hello! Mitsuki here! Updatenya cepetkan? XD yaa... Itu karena sekolah Mitsuki lagi libur semingguan! **

**Nah, di chap 4 ini awalnya masih flashback tentang Netherlands dan di sini ada sejarah juga, jadi klo misalnya ada kesalahan tolong kasih tau Mitsuki ya. Oiya, gomenasai buat chap 3 kalau pendek banget-_- **

**Jujur aja nih ya, setelah Mitsuki menulis cerita ini, Mitsuki jadi lebih pinter di Sejarah karena nyari bahan buat bikin ceritanya ini ****'****wajib kudu musti harus****'**** tau sejarah Indonesia dulu. Dan bener-bener mengharukan banget sejarah Indonesia, apalagi kalau sejarahnya itu dijadikan sebuah cerita seperti Hetalia yg ceritanya negara-negara itu seorang manusia...**

**Disclaimer : Hetalia punya Hidekazu-sensei! Kalau punya Mitsuki, pasti udah ada Hetalia Indonesia dan Netherlands sering muncul bersama Indonesia XD**

**Selamat Membaca**

"_**...Baiklah... Aku serahkan kau Indonesia, tapi kumohon..." Japan yang mendengar Netherlands berkata 'kumohon' agak terkejut, karena Netherlands yang ia kenal, tidak pernah mengatakan hal itu sebelumnya, "kumohon tolong jaga Indonesia dengan baik, jika kau bisa menjanjikan hal itu, aku tidak akan pernah masuk ke Indonesia lagi..."**_

"_**Aku berjanji..."Japan kemudian tersenyum melihat bahwa akhirnya ia bisa membuat Netherlands untuk menyerahkan Indonesia kepadanya.**_

* * *

_**(Netherlands's POV)**_

**Aku memang tidak terlalu yakin akan janji Japan kemarin itu. Tapi apa boleh buat hari ini, 8 Maret 1942, aku akan berunding dengan Japan**** di Kalijati****. Aku tidak terlalu mengikuti perundingan ini, walaupun aku sebenarnya adalah seorang Negara yang sedang dirundingkan di sini. Yang kudengar hanyalah tentang Wilhelmina, Bandung, Balatentara, menyerah atau meneruskan perang. Sekarang yang dipikiranku itu hanyalah Indonesia. Apakah Japan benar-benar bisa menjaganya? **

"**Sekarang kita berada di tengah-tengah peperangan," kata Panglima Tertinggi Balatentara Dai Nippon Jenderal Imamura yang menghentikan lamunanku, "Persidangan ini bukan tempat untuk permusyawaratan diplomatik. Maksud kami hanyalah membicarakan: menyerah atau meneruskan peperangan."**

**Sepertinya para wakil negaraku tidak ingin menyerahkan seluruh Indonesia, Gubernur Jenderal Tjarda van Starkenborgh hanya hendak menyerahkan Bandung dan sekitarnya ke Japan. Hah... Tentu saja mereka tidak mau.**

"**Jika maksud tuan hanya hendak menyerahkan Bandung dan tidak mau menyerah, sebagaimana yang tuan pertahankan, tak berguna lagi untuk meneruskan pembicaraan ini. Berarti tuan memilih melanjutkan perang." kata Imamura** **yang sepertinya semakin emosi dari pertama kali aku melihatnya.**

**"Suatu hal yang nyata bagi kami ialah bahwa tentara Netherlands sudah terang dan nyata tidak dapat melawan Japan." Sekarang giliran Ter Poorten yang berbicara dan tentu saja aku juga setuju dengannya.**

**Walaupun aku tetap tidak mau menyerahkan Indonesia, Japan pasti akan terus melanjutkan perang denganku dan sudah pasti aku akan kalah darinya, karena tentara militerku sudah habis dihancurkan oleh Japan.**

**Beberapa menit kemudian, perundingan yang tidak terlalu aku ikuti ini selesai dengan Netherlands harus pergi dari tanah Indonesia esok hari dan Japan menyuruhku untuk menyiarkan perintah penghentian perang kepada tentaraku seluruhnya esok hari dengan perantara radio. **

* * *

**Dan sekarang aku tinggal harus mengemas barang-barang yang ada di rumahku bersama Indonesia. Kira-kira bagaimana Indonesia menangapi hal ini? Apakah dia akan senang atau sedih? **

"**Neth…" panggil Indonesia di saat aku sedang duduk termenung di kamarku, "kau benar-benar akan pergi?" Tanya Indonesia yang entah kenapa aku baru menyadarinya kalau dia ini sudah jauh lebih dewasa daripada pertama kali aku melihatnya, mungkin jika di samakan dengan manusia, umurnya pasti sudah 15 tahun.**

"**Ya." jawabku singkat tanpa melihat ke arahnya lagi.**

"**Oh," aku hanya diam di kursiku, sedangkan Indonesia berjalan ke arahku dan duduk di sampingku, "akhirnya kau pergi juga dari sini Neth, aku udah nunggu lamaaaaaaa banget untuk hari di mana kau pergi dari sini, ya walaupun akhirnya aku diambil sama Japan juga."**

"**Hahaha," tawaku yang kubuat-buat, "Indonesia, kau akan baik-baik sajakan…?" tanyaku.**

"**Huh? Maksudnya?"**

"**Tidak, lupakan saja…"**

**Setelah itu, tidak ada lagi yang berbicara. Aku hanya diam dan Indonesia juga terdiam. Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi dengannya, tapi entah kenapa Indonesia terlihat sangat berbeda hari ini. Maksudku, ada yang aneh dengan perilakunya. Kukira dia akan lompat-lompat kegirangan karena aku kalah dengan Japan dan harus meninggalkannya, tapi hari ini aku sama sekali tidak melihat dia tertawa sedikit pun. Apa dia makan scone-nya England? #plak**

* * *

_**(Normal POV)**_

**Setelah mereka berdua berdiam terus seperti itu, Indonesia akhirnya bangkit dari kursinya dan pergi ke kamarnya sendiri, meninggalkan Netherlands yang masih ragu-ragu meninggalkan Indonesia.**

**Indonesia kemudian baring di kasurnya. Ia tidak bisa tertidur. Ia terus memikirkan Netherlands. Kepalanya tidak bisa berhenti memutar kembali kenangan-kenangan indah bersamanya Netherlands. Seperti saat Netherlands mengajarinya tentang tumbuh-tumbuhan, budaya-budaya asal negaranya, cara berperang dan satu hal yang paling Indonesia tidak akan pernah lupa, adalah saat Netherlands tiba-tiba menjadi sangat baik terhadapnya dibanding yang sebelumnya.**

'**Kenapa Neth baru akan pergi sekarang…?' batin Indonesia, 'di saat aku mulai menyukainya…?'**

* * *

_**Keesokan harinya…**_

**Radio ****NIROM (Nederlandsch Indische Radio Omroep Maatschappij) menyiarkan bahwa Netherlands menyerah dan akan meninggalkan Indonesia. Kemudian menyiarkan lagu kebangsaan Netherlands****,****'****Wilhelmus****'**** dan sebagai penutup siaran seorang penyiar berkata seperti ini,**

"_**Wij sluiten , tot betere tijden. Leve de Koningin!***_**"**

**Sementara para petinggi Netherlands dan Japan sedang berbincang-bincang, Netherlands sedang menuju ke pesawat yang akan mengantarnya pulang menuju rumahnya. Dan di sana juga ada Indonesia yang memakai baju kebaya putihnya dengan sarung coklat buatan warganya sendiri. **

"**Ya, selamat tinggal Neth." Kata Indonesia tersenyum ke arah Netherlands yang berdiri di hadapannya.**** Netherlands yang lebih tinggi daripada Indonesia itu kemudian menundukan kepalanya ke arah Indonesia.**

"_**Ja, vaarwel Nesia**_**.*********" Jawab Netherlands.**

"**Neth, kau tidak akan kembali lagi ke sini untuk menjajahku kan?" Indonesia melihat ke arah Netherlands ****yang sepertinya sedang berpikir keras.**

"**Ehm… Mungkin aku akan kembali lagi, setelah aku bisa mengalahkan Japan tentunya." Netherlands tersenyum ke arah Indonesia yang entah kenapa kelihatan bahagia setelah Netherlands berkata akan kembali lagi.**

"**Ohh…" Indonesia lalu tertawa. Netherlands yang sama sekali nga tahu apa yang terjadi sama Indonesia yang tiba-tiba ketawa sendiri itu cuma diam dan kemudian menepuk kepala Indonesia, "Neth…?"**

"_**Zorg goed voor jezelf, Nesia***_**" **

"_**Jaa...***_**"**

**Setelah itu Netherlands menaiki pesawatnya dan meninggalkan Indonesia bersama Japan. Di masa yang akan datang Netherlands pasti akan sangat menyesali perbuatannya ini. Bahkan Indonesia pun pasti ingin bersama Netherlands daripada Japan.**

_**End Flashback**_

* * *

Setelah flashback yang didapatkan oleh Netherlands tadi, Indonesia kemudian berkata lagi.

"Apakah kau tau kalau Japan-san pernah menjanjikanku sebuah kemerdekaan?" tanya Indonesia lagi.

"Ya, aku tau." Jawab Netherlands, "tapi kau tidak menerima kemerdekaan itu kan? Kemerdekaanmu itu didapatkan oleh kerja keras rakyatmu sendiri."

"Yap!"

"Kenapa kau menolak kemerdekaan yang dijanjikan 'dia'?"

"…Karena… Aku ingin merdeka dengan usahaku sendiri, tidak dibantu oleh Negara lain. Aku ingin mandiri, mengelola negaraku sendiri, bebas tanpa ada Negara lain yang mengaturku dan ingin menjadi sebuah Negara maju dengan usahaku sendiri… Itu semua cita-citaku… dan juga cita-cita rakyatku yang sudah gugur di medan perang maupun yang masih hidup sekarang…" Netherlands yang mendengar semua perkataan Indonesia itu, akhirnya menyadari sesuatu.

Netherlands sudah ditolak, walaupun tidak secara langsung. Kalau ia melakukan Uni dengan Indonesia, itu akan menghilangkan cita-cita Indonesia yang ia hargai itu.

"Kalau itu memang cita-citamu… Kenapa kau tidak menolakku saja Nesia?" tanya Netherlands, sedangkan Indonesia hanya diam di kursinya, "Nesia?"

"…Itu karena ak—"

"_Indon! Buka pintunya!"_

"_Ate Nesia!"_

"_Assalamualaikum! Kak Nesia!"_

Tiba-tiba dari dapan rumah Indonesia terdengar suara adik-adik Indonesia. Indonesia kemudian bangkit dari kursinya dan menuju pintu depan rumahnya dan diikuti oleh Netherlands.

"Waalaikumsalam!" salam Indonesia.

"Ate! Kita mau main di rumah ate!" seru Philippines memeluk ate tercintanya.

"Eh tunggu! Itu si Tulip kan?!" seru Malaysia ketika melihat seorang pria berambut jabrik duduk di sofa ruang tamunya Indonesia.

"Oh, hallo Malaysia, Philippines, Brunei, Singapore." Salam Netherlands ke ehemcalonehem adik-adiknya.

"Ngapain awak ke rumah Indon?!" tanya Malaysia dengan amarahnya yang memuncak. Yaa, walaupun Indonesia dan Malaysia sering bertengkar, tapi tetep ajakan mereka berdua itu saudara dan pasti Malaysia khawatir kalau Indonesia diapa-apain sama Netherlands itu.

"Udah! Udah! Duduk dulu sana ada mie ayam goreng special tuh"

.

.

(Mohon tunggu sebentar ada kesalahan pada mata anda #plak)

.

.

"Udah! Udah! Duduk dulu sana! Ku buatkan teh!" setelah Indonesia berteriak seperti itu, semua tamunya duduk dengan rapi di ruang tamu.

"Hei Netherlands…" panggil salah satu adik Indonesia, Brunei.

"Ada apa?"

"Kamu nga ngapa-ngapain kak Nesia kan?" tanya Brunei.

"Mungkin…"

"?!"

* * *

**TBC**

**Hahahahah cliffhanger! #authordibakar. Iya iya maap, kepala Mitsuki lagi tumpul(?), pokoknya tunggu aja kelanjutannya. Oke?!**

**Sekali lagi maap klo ada yang salah di sejarahnya, Klo ada yang salah langsung bilangin Mitsuki aja, Mitsuki langsung perbaiki. Btw, itu tadi Perjanjian Kalijati.**

***Kamus kecil (sumber : om gugel teranselet #plakdor) :  
**_**Wij sluiten , tot betere tijden. Leve de Koningin! **_**: ****Kami tutup siaran ini sekarang, Selamat berpisah, sampai berjumpa kembali diwaktu yang lebih baik. Hidup Sri Ratu!**

_**Ja, vaarwel Nesia. **_**: Iya, selamat tinggal Nesia.**

_**Zorg goed voor jezelf, Nesia. **_**: Jaga dirimu baik-baik, Nesia**

_**Jaa... **_**: Iyaa...**

* * *

**Balas review :**

Faracchi Neko Darkblue : **Gomen gomen Chap 3 nga panjang! Dan untuk sekian kalinya arigatou udah nge-review FF Mitsuki!**

shirokuro hime : **Arigatou atas review-nya! Yup, Neth bener-bener sayang ama Nesia-tan! XD**

Yuki Hiiro : **Hmm… Berarti Mitsuki kurang teliti pas meriksa ceritanya nih-w-)a Arigatou udah ngasih tau tentang pembeli rempah-rempahnya itu!**

**Dan last untuk semua yang udah ngunjungin FF 'Uni Indonesia-Netherlands' walaupun nga nge-review, Arigatou Gozaimasu!**

_**Arigato for Reading**_

_**Gomen for Mistake**_

_**Please Review**_


	5. Chapter 5 : Keadaan Indonesia

**Hello! Mitsuki di sini setelah sebulan lebih lamanya menghilang dari dunia fanfiction yang besar ini…! Ah, Gomen Mitsuki nga update cepet… -_-**

**Dan ini dia Chapter 5 dari Uni Indonesia-Netherlands!**

**Selamat Membaca**

"_**Kamu nga ngapa-ngapain Kak Nesia kan?"**_

"_**Mungkin…"**_

"_**?!"**_

**Chapter 5**

Setelah jawaban ambigu Netherlands tadi. Adik-adik Indonesia sudah mikirin hal-hal yang aneh-aneh sama seperti yang readers pikirkan (ane tau kalian berpikir seperti itu…. #plakdor).

"Mungkin… Aku akan membatalkan masalah Uni itu…"

"Eh?"

Kalimat Netherlands tadi berhasil membuat ruangan itu terdiam, hingga akhirnya Malaysia berkata,

"Jadi… Awak tidak serius dengan Indon…?" Tanya Malaysia mengepalkan tangannya.

"Bukan… Bukan itu maksudku… Aku serius dengan Uni itu…" Jawab Netherlands.

"Terus, mengapa kau ingin membatalkannya?" Tanya Singapore.

Netherlands terdiam sebentar sementara Malaysia, Singapore, Philippines dan Brunei sudah geretan ingin tahu jawabannya.

"Itu karena… Nes—"

_**Prankkk….!**_

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara sesuatu yang pecah dari arah dapur Indonesia.

"Nesia!"

"Indon!"

"Ate!"

"Kakak Nesia!"

"Kak Nesia!"

Tanpa pikir panjang lagi, Netherlands beserta adik-adik Indonesia pergi berlari ke arah dapur. Kemudian mereka semua melihat Indonesia yang tergeletak pingsan di dapur dengan pecahan-pecahan gelas kaca di sampingnya.

"Nesia! Kau tidak apa-apa?!" Netherlands mengguncangkan tubuh Indonesia namun Indonesia masih tetap tidak sadarkan diri.

"Minggir!" perintah Brunei, lalu Netherlands melepaskan tangannya dari Indonesia.

Brunei mengangakat Kakaknya masuk ke kamarnya diikuti dengan Philippines dan Netherlands.

Indonesia terlihat sangat pucat sekali dan tubuhnya sangat panas. Netherlands yang melihat Indonesia seperti itu hanya diam saja, namun tentu saja hatinya sangat khawatir dan Brunei hanya bisa menenangkan Philippines yang sepertinya sudah siap untuk menangis.

Singapore dan Malaysia kemudian masuk ke dalam kamar membawa sehelai kain dan baskom kecil yang berisi dengan air dingin.

"Indon…" Malaysia kemudian merendam kain yang ia bawa tadi ke dalam air dingin yang Singapore bawa dan meletakkaannya di kepala Indonesia.

"Ini yang kedua kalinya minggu ini 'kan?" kata-kata Singapore tadi membuat Netherlands terkejut dan bertanya,

"Kedua kali? Nesia pernah seperti ini sebelumnya?" Sebelum Singapore menjawab pertanyaan Netherlands tadi, ia melihat ke arah Malaysia terlebih dahulu seperti meminta persetujuannya untuk memberitau Netherlands dan Malaysia menganggukan kepalanya. Singapore lalu menatap wajah Netherlands.

"Iya. Kak Nesia sudah mulai sakit-sakitan entah sejak kapan," Singapore kemudian melihat ke arah kakaknya yang sedang berbaring di kasurnya, "karena kakak tidak pernah memperlihatkan bahwa dirinya sedang sakit."

"Karena itu aku benci Indon…" tangan Malaysia yang ia kepalkan bergetar, "selalu menyembunyikan kalau dia sedang sakit parah dan membuat kami semua khawatir…"

Beberapa menit kemudian, mereka semua yang berada di kamar Indonesia sudah sedikit tenang karena Malaysia menyatakan bahwa panas tubuh Indonesia sudah menurun. Tapi tetap saja itu masih tidak cukup untuk menghapus air mata yang masih dikeluarkan oleh Philippines.

"Hei Netherlands…" panggil Philippines tiba-tiba yang sedang duduk di samping kiri kasur Indonesia, "kau benar-benar ingin membatalkan Uni itu?" Tanya Philippines disela-sela isak tangisnya.

"…" Netherlands hanya duduk diam di meja kerja Indonesia yang membelakangi kasur Indonesia.

"Jawab!" bentak Philippines dan Brunei kemudian berusaha untuk menenangkannya, "tapi, kalau Netherlands jadi melakukan Uni, ate Nesia akan sembuhkan?!"

Kemudian keadaan di ruangan itu makin sunyi karena Philippines yang berkata seperti itu tadi. Hingga akhirnya azan Ashar berkumandang. Brunei dan Malaysia berdiri dari tempat duduknya,

"Aku dan Brunei pergi sholat dulu…" kata Malaysia singkat, padat dan jelas. Kemudian mereka berdua pergi dari kamar Indonesia.

"Kalau begitu aku mau mencuci mukaku dulu sekaligus mandi." Ujar Philippines pergi ke kamar mandi.

"…"

"…"

"…Aku akan menyiapkan makan malam…" Singapore lalu pergi keluar kamar untuk membuat makan malam sekaligus meninggalkan Netherlands sendiri bersama Indonesia agar dia bisa berpikir dengan tenang.

Beberapa menit setelah adik-adik Indonesia pergi dari kamar tersebut. Netherlands kemudian berbicara sesuatu dengan wajah yang sangat cemas. Ia masih membelakangi kasur tempat Indonesia tertidur dan menundukan kepalanya.

"Nesia… Aku sekarang jadi bingung harus apa… Yang ku inginkan hanya supaya kau tetap sehat , tidak sakit-sakitan seperti ini… Tapi, kemungkinan terbesar besok kau akan menolak Uni itu 'kan?" Netherlands kemudian mengangkat kepalanya, namun masih membelakangi Indonesia yang sekarang ternyata sudah terbangun dan tidak berbicara apa-apa, "Nesia, kuharap kau lebih memperhatikan kesehatan dirimu sendiri…"

"Aku akan menolakmu besok Neth…"

"Nesia?!" Netherlands kemudian menoleh ke belakangnya dan melihat Indonesia sedang duduk di kasurnya, "syukurlah kau sudah bangun…"

_**Braakk…!**_

Pintu kamar Indonesia terbuka dan terlihat Philippines dengan rambut basahnya, Singapore yang memegang spatula, Brunei dan Malaysia yang sehabis sholat.

"Ate!" Philippines langsung menyerbu ate-nya dengan serangan pelukan yang sangat erat dan Brunei berada di tepat di belakangnya Philippines. Sedangkan Singapore hanya mengehela nafas lega setelah melihat kakaknya siuman lagi dan Malaysia cuma berdiri di ambang pintu dengan matanya yang berkaca-kaca.

"Indon…" Malaysia memanggil nama ejekan kakaknya.

"Nesia, " panggil Netherlands yang mengacaukan acara(?) tadi, "yang kau bilang tadi…"

"Ah, " Indonesia lalu melepaskan pelukan Philippines dan menghadap ke mantan _motherland_-nya, "besok aku akan menolakmu."

"Tapi, ate! Kalau ate nolak…"

"Indon! Awak tidak perlu khawatir kami semua tidak menyetujui hubungan Uni kalian." Kata Malaysia sehabis mengelap setetes air matanya yang berhasil keluar dari matanya dan disambung oleh Singapore.

"Kami semua sudah setuju, agar kakak bisa sehat kembali."

"Kak, kami tak mau melihat kakak seperti tadi…" ujar Brunei.

Indonesia kemudian melihat ke arah adik-adiknya yang tercinta (walaupun sebenarnya agak nyebelin). Indonesia melihat mata Philippines yang berkaca-kaca, wajah Malaysia yang biasanya cuek aja jadi kelihatan sangat khawatir, lalu mata hitam Brunei yang menandakan bahwa dia tadi menangis dan penampilan Singapore yang layaknya mirip seperti Chef-Chef yang ada di tipi(?).

"Hah…" Indonesia menghela nafasnya, "aku tau kalian khawatir… Tapi aku sekarang masih baik-baik saja kok, aku nga bakalan mati cuma gara-gara nolak lamaran si Kompeni." Kata Indonesia sambil tertawa yang dipaksakan.

"Tapi tetap saja, Indon! Kalau awak te—"

"Aku mengerti…." Tiba-tiba Neherlands angkat bicara, "besok beritahu hal itu pada Boss mu."

"Huh?" semua yang ada di kamar itu bingung termasuk Indonesia, 'sejak kapan Netherlands jadi pengertian gitu?' itulah yang ada dipikiran mereka semua.

"Kau… Yakin Neth…?" Tanya Indonesia.

"Loh? Bukannya kamu yang menolaknya tadi?" Tanya Netherlands balik.

"I-iya sih, tapi…"

"Aku tau, kau masih membenciku… Karenanya aku berjanji sebelum Ratuku mengirimkan surat itu." Ujar Netherlands sambil berjalan menuju jendela.

"Janji?"

"Yaa… Ini janji yang ku buat untuk diriku sendiri," Netherlands kemudian mengambil cerutunya dan mulai merokok kembali, "janji itu isinya… 'Jika Indonesia menerimaku, aku akan melakukan apapun yang dia butuhkan dan tidak akan memperlakukannya seperti dulu. Tapi kalau Indonesia menolakku…. Aku akan pergi dari kehidupannya dan tidak akan menggangunya maupun menemuinya lagi."

**TBC**

**Hohohoho…. Selesai chapter 5… Banyak hal gaje di chapter ini ya? ("-_-)a Gomenasai… (u/\u)**

**Btw, beberapa minggu nanti Mitsuki juga nga bisa update… Karena bentar lagi Mitsuki mau ujian… DX Gomenasai klo chapter 6-nya bakalan lama updatenya, tapi Mitsuki usahain setelah ujian langsung update, oke?!**

**Balas Review :**

**Shirokuro hime-san : dan ini dia chapter yang selanjutnya! Arigatou udah ngikutin cerita ini sampai sekarang… Mitsuki terharu… **

**Faneda-san : Arigatou… Karena Faneda-san dan semua yang nge-review yang bia membuat Mitsuki bisa sebaik ini sekarang… Dan mungkin di chapter ini ada yang salah+gaje, gara-gara lama nga ngetik sesuatu.. -_-**

**Yuki Hiiro-san : Yap Malon itu Tsundere dan Indon itu gabungan dari Tsundere dan Yandere! Oiya, jangan-jangan doujin yang Hiiro-san baca itu "Maaf" dari dinosaourusgede 'kan? Arigatou udah review!**

_**Arigato for Reading**_

_**Gomen for Mistakes**_

_**Please Review**_


	6. Chapter 6 : Indonesia

**Hallo~ Mitsuki here~ Selamat menjalankan ibadah puasa bagi yang menjalankan dan selamat untuk Germany yang menang piala dunia kemaren! #tebarkentang Sayangnya Neddy cuma juara 3… hiks…**

**Dan ini Chapter 6-nya chapter yang terpanjang di antara yang sebelumnya! Oiya, di chapter ini ada flashbacknya lagi… Gomen bagi yang flashback haters… #plak**

**Disclaimer : Hetalia milik Mitsuki hanya di hari kebalikan dan di hari lainnya milik Hidekazu-sensei.**

**Selamat Membaca**

**~(-w-)~**

* * *

"_**Aku tau, kau masih membenciku… Karenanya aku berjanji sebelum Ratuku mengirimkan surat itu." Ujar Netherlands sambil berjalan menuju jendela.**_

"_**Janji?"**_

"_**Yaa… Ini janji yang ku buat untuk diriku sendiri," Netherlands kemudian mengambil cerutunya dan mulai merokok kembali, "janji itu isinya… 'Jika Indonesia menerimaku, aku akan melakukan apapun yang dia butuhkan dan tidak akan memperlakukannya seperti dulu. Tapi kalau Indonesia menolakku…. Aku akan pergi dari kehidupannya dan tidak akan menggangunya maupun menemuinya lagi."**_

Setelah pernyataan Netherlands tadi. Singapore, Malaysia, Philippines dan Brunei hanya diam di tempat. Masih mencoba untuk mencerna apa yang dikatakan oleh pemuda berkepala pirang itu. Sedangkan Indonesia mengepalkan tangannya dan menuju ke arah sudut kamarnya, tempat di aman ia menyimpan sebuah senjata yang menemaninya di setiap perang yang ia ikuti, yaitu bambu runcingnya.

Setelah mengambil bambu runcingnya. Indonesia berkata,

"Oi Neth, janji bodoh macam apa itu?" dan kemudian berjalan menuju tempat ia semula berdiri.

"Hanya janji yang akan…" Netherlands kembali menghisap cerutunya. Tapi tanpa menunggu Netherlands berkata apa-apa lagi. Indonesia langsung berlari ke arah Netherlands dan menghunuskan bambu runcingnya tepat ke arah belakang Netherlands.

"Kak! Berhenti!" dan teriakan salah satu adiknya, menghentikan serangannya tadi yang hampir mengenai tubuh besar dan kekar Netherlands.

"… Menguntungkanmu, Nesia." Lanjut Netherlands tanpa memperdulikan senjata yang hamper mengenainya itu. Tapi, Indonesia malah semakin marah dan berkata,

"Menguntungkanku dari Hongkong! Dua-duanya merugikanku!" teriaknya dan jauh di negara lain di sebelah timur Asia. Hongkong bersin dan berharap dengan sangat, supaya Indonesia bisa mengubah kebiasaannya itu yang membuat dirinya bersin-bersin setiap hari.

Kemudian, Netherlands membalikkan badannya dengan wajahnya yang expressionless.

"Kalau kau menerimaku, aku akan melakukan apapun untuk membantu negaramu dan itu akan sangat menguntungkanmu, Nesia," Indonesia menurunkan senjatanya, "dan kalau kau menolakku, aku akan pergi dari negaramu dan tidak akan kembali, seperti yang selalu kau inginkan." Jelas Netherlands.

"Aku… Mengerti semua itu…" Indonesia menundukan kepalanya, enggan melihat wajah mantan motherland-nya.

"Dan barusan kau menolakku… Besok aku akan pergi secepatnya setelah menemui Bossmu." Netherlands kemudian pergi ke luar kamar Indonesia dan adik-adik Indonesia hanya dapat melihat Netherlands keluar kamar tersebut. Kemudian melihat ke arah kakak mereka yang hanya mematung di tempatnya.

Tak tahan melihat kakaknya seperti itu, Brunei juga ikut pergi ke luar kamar ingin berbicara sebentar dengan Netherlands. Sedangkan adik-adiknya yang lain mendekati Indonesia yang sudah melepaskan bambu runcingnya dan duduk di tepi kasurnya.

"Ate… Ate beneran mau nolak Netherlands?" Tanya Philippines tetapi Indonesia tak menjawabnya.

"Oi Indon, kenapa muka awak? Bukannya awak senang si kepala tulip itu pergi?" Tanya Malaysia dan Indonesia hanya diam, "sudahlah Ndon, jangan dipikirkan lagi. Kalau awak terus seperti itu, kita semuakan yang jadi susah." Kata Malaysia kasar, namun sebenarnya hanya ingin menghibur Indonesia.

Beberapa saat Malaysia berkata seperti tadi. Indonesia akhirnya menjawabnya dengan,

"Iya ya, seharusnya aku senang… Maaf, sudah buat kalian khawatir tadi… emang si kompeni itu sebaiknya pergi saja ya… hahaha…" Indonesia lalu menunjukan wajah senyumnya dan tentu saja keriga orang itu tau kalau wajah itu dipaksakan tapi mereka tidak berkata apa-apa.

"Ya sudah, ayo kita makan malam dulu…" kata Singapore. Lalu, tiba-tiba mereka semua mencium bau aneh.

"Kok, ada bau gosong?" Tanya Indonesia.

"Sing, awak tadi mematikan kompor belum?" Tanya Malaysia.

"Ya ampun! Lupa!" dan Singapore tadi langsung berlari ke arah dapur, meninggalkan MaPhilIndo di kamar itu tertawa.

"Singapore… Singapore…" kata Indonesia disela-sela tawanya yang membuat kedua adiknya sedikit hilang rasa khawatirnya.

* * *

Sedangkan Brunei yang mengejar Netherlands keluar rumah Indonesia tadi…

"Tunggu Netherlands!" panggil Brunei saat Netherlands sudah memasuki mobilnya.

"Ada apa?"

"Kau benar tidak akan kembali ke sini lagi?" Tanya Brunei mendekati mobil Netherlands.

"…" Netherlands berhenti sejenak, "Ya." Jawab Netherlands singkat setelah ada sedikit jeda tanpa melihat ke arah penanyanya.

"Kau tau kan, gimana perasaan kakak kalau kau pergi?" tanyanya lagi.

"Apa maksudmu Brunei?" Netherlands menoleh ke arah Brunei, pura-pura tak mengerti apa yang dikatakan Brunei.

"Kau tau kan, kalau kau pergi kakak akan sedih?!" sekarang Brunei agak membentak pemuda yang sangat lebih besar disbanding dirinya sendiri.

"…" Netherlands kembali berhenti sejenak lagi, "aku tau…"

"Kalau kau tau lalu kena—"

"Kalau aku di sini akan sama saja, Brunei." Netherlands memotong perkataan Brunei, "jika aku di sini, sudah pasti Nesia akan mengusirku lagi dan setelah ini keadaan di antara kami berdua pasti akan menjadi canggung. Lagipula, jauh di dalam hati Nesia, dia masih membenciku kan? Dan kalian juga kan?" mendengar pertanyaan itu Brunei hanya bisa diam di samping mobil Netherlands.

"Kalau kau tidak akan bertanya lagi, aku akan pergi. Besok aku harus pergi ke Istana Merdeka pagi-pagi." Netherlands kemudian menutup jendela mobilnya.

"Tunggu!" Brunei menghentikan tertutupnya kaca mobil tersebut, "Netherlands."

"Ya?"

"Tolonglah, paling tidak… telpon atau SMS kak Nesia sesekali…" Brunei membungkukkan badannya. Tetapi Netherlands hanya melihatnya, hingga berkata,

"Akan ku pertimbangkan… _**Vaarwel***_…" dan mobil Netherlands pun pergi dari rumah Indonesia.

Brunei pun masuk ke dalam rumah Indonesia dan ikut makan bersama saudara-saudaranya yang lain.

* * *

Setelah makan malam, Malaysia, Singapore, Brunei dan Philippines pulang ke rumah mereka masing-masing karena esok hari masih ada banyak pekerjaan untuk mereka di Negara mereka sendiri. Sedangkan Indonesia yang telah menjalani hari terakhir liburannya hanya bisa diam di kamarnya mencoba untuk tidur. Dan penggunakan kata 'mencoba' maksudnya karena Indonesia sebenarnya sama sekali tidak bisa tertidur.

Indonesia hanya baring di kasurnya. Berguling ke kanan, berguling ke kiri. Muter-muter 180 derajat, 360 derajat. Berguling lagi… dan akhirnya berhenti karena ia berhasil jatuh dari kasurnya sendiri.

"Duh… untung bawahnya ada karpet…" Indonesia kembali bangkit dan duduk di kasurnya. Kemudian ia melihat sebuah foto.

Foto yang memuat seorang anak kecil berkuncir kuda dan seorang lelaki dewasa yang rambutnya mirio seperti bunga Tulip. Anak kecil di dalam foto itu sedang digendong oleh lelaki berambut Tulip itu. Ekspresi anak kecil itu terlihat sangat senang sedangkan yang satunya lagi hanya tersenyum kecil melihat orang yang digendongnya.

Indonesia mengambil foto tersebut dari mejanya. Dan mendapat sedikit _flashback_ tentang kapan ia mendapatkan foto tersebut.

* * *

_Flashback… _

"**Indie? Kau sedang apa?" Tanya seorang Belanda yang melihat koloninya sedang melakukan sesuatu di dalam kamarnya.**

"**Ah! Aku sedang melukis Budi!" seru Indie yang wajahnya cemong gara-gara tinta yang ia pakai untuk menggambar Budi, komodo kesayangannya itu yang sekarang sedang berpose ala fotomodel di depan Indie.**

"**Melukis?" Netherlands berjalan menuju Indie dan duduk di sampingnya, "hmm… lukisanmu buruk…" komen Netherlands dengan tidak ada rasa bersalah sedikit pun. (author : Neddy… kasian dikit napa ama Indie… Dx)**

"**Eh? Kupikir itu sudah cukup bagus…" balas Indie dengan wajah yang cemberut nan imutnya ke arah Netherlands.**

"**Hmm…"**

"**Tapi… Aku juga ingin sebuah gambar yang benar-benar seperti yang aku lihat dan bisa ku simpan selamanya…" kata Indie melihat ke lukisannya.**

**Mendengar permintaan koloninya itu, Netherlands menyadari sesuatu. Indie sama sekali belum pernah mengenal apa itu 'kamera'.**

"**Indie…" panggil Netherlands, "cepat cuci mukamu dan pakai pakaian terbaikmu, "suruh Netherlands.**

"**Untuk apa? Kita akan pergi ke suatu tempat?"**

"**Tidak, aku hanya akan memanggil seseorang yang akan mengabulka permintaanmu itu," jawab Netherlands dan sebelum Indonesia berkata apa-apa lagi Netherlands langsung pergi ke suatu tempat.**

**Beberapa jam kemudian, Indie sudah selesai membersihkan tubuhnya dan memakai baju terbaiknya. Yaa, meski dibilang terbaik sih, bajunya itu bukan baju yang mahal dan memuat banyak aksesoris. Baju yang Indie pakai hanya baju kebaya biasa berwarna merah gelap dengan sarung sebagai bawahannya. Tapi, hanya memakai baju sederhana seperti itu saja, Indie sudah terlihat sangat cantik.**

**Netherlands juga sudah kembali ke rumahnya bersama seseorang berkulit putih yang tidak dikenal oleh Indie dan orang itu membawa sebuah barang yang besar entah apa itu, Indie tak tau.**

"**Ah, Indie ini tuan Nelson. Ia akan mengambil foto kita." Jelas Netherlands menperkenalkan temannya itu.**

"**Foto?" Tanya Indie tak mengerti. Tapi Netherlands tidak menjawabnya dan berbicara dengan tuan Nelson.**

"**Kita akan mengambilnya di sini saja, di depan dinding ini." Kata Netherlands dengan tuan Nelson dan tuan Nelson hanya mengangguk dan menyusun barang yang dibawanya.**

**Indie hanya bisa duduk di kursi yang ada di ruangan itu melihat motherland dengan orang yang baru saja dikenalnya menyiapkan sebuah mesin. Entah mesin apa, tapi satu hal yang Indie tau mesin itu akan mengambil fotonya. **

**Setelah beberapa menit, tuan Nelson selesai menyusun barangnya yang sekarang Indie tau bernama kamera setelah diberi tau oleh Netherlands. Indie berdiri di dekat Netherlands di depan kamera yang dioperasikan oleh tuan Nelson.**

"**Indie?" Netherlands melihat Indie yang memegang celananya kelihatan gemetaran melihat kamera yang diarahkan kepadanya, "kenapa? Kau takut?" Tanya Netherlands kepada gadis kecil di sampingnya, tapi gadis kecil itu hanya mengangguk.**

**Indie hanya takut akan kamera yang akan mengambil fotonya itu, karena Indie sendiri tidak tau apa yang dimaksud dengan foto. Bisa saja foto adalah salah satu anggota tubuhnya, ia pikir. Tapi tentu saja Netherlands yang agak **_**dense**_** itu tidak mengerti itu dan malahan mengangkat tubuh kecil yang gemetaran itu dengan tangannya dan berkata,**

"_**U hoeft niet bang te zijn, nee ik ben hier*." **_**Mendengar pernyataan itu Indie malah tersenyum dengan manisnya bersama Netherlands.**

_Flashback end…_

* * *

Tes.. tes.. tes…

Perlahan satu per satu air mata berhasil keluar dari mata Indonesia. Di dalam hati Indonesia, ia diam-diam berharap bisa kembali lagi di masa-masa ia masih dijajah oleh pria bermata hijau itu dan diam-diam ia berharap kalau pria itu tidak pernah mengajukan masalah Uni tersebut.

Tapi, apa boleh buat. Masa itu tidak akan kembali lagi, begitu pula tentang Uni itu tidak bisa hanya diabaikan begitu saja. Indonesia kemudian memukul dirinya sendiri, karena sudah berpikir ingin kembali ke masa penjajahan yang membuat warganya banyak yang sengsara dan meninggal dunia. Masa penjajahan yang membuat banyak orang yang ia cintai terluka dan sedih.

Namun tetap saja, Indonesia… tidak bisa membohongi dirinya lagi. Indonesia ingin kembali ke masa itu. Masa penjajahan di mana dia dan Netherlands tinggal bersama, masa di mana ia masih bisa bercanda ria dengan Netherlands, masa di mana Ia masih sangat lemah dan bodoh untuk hidup sendiri. Indonesia mengaku, ia sebenarnya sangat mencintai pria bernama Netherlands itu dari dulu.

Tapi, semua berubah saat Negara api menyerang.

.

.

.

.

Tunggu sebentar, otak author lagi error gara-gara terlalu serius…

.

.

.

.

.

.

Tapi, semua berubah saat warga Indonesia mulai marah karena perilaku Netherlands setelah Indonesia merdeka. Hubungan mereka berdua menjadi semakin buruk. Ada perang di mana-mana.

Tentu saja, Indonesia tidak bisa kembali seperti dia yang lemah dan bodoh saat sebelum merdeka. Ia harus menjadi kuat dan cerdik untuk mengusir semua orang yang menghalangi dirinya untuk merdeka. Ia harus berjuang keras untuk warga yang mempercayai dan rela berkorban untuknya.

Karena itu Indonesia bersikap kasar terhadap Netherlands. Karena itu Indonesia mengubah sikapnya. Karena itu Indonesia menolak Netherlands.

"Besok… Aku akan menolaknya… terus dia bakalan pergi dari sini… Wargaku tidak akan diganggunya lagi… Negaraku jadi mandiri… Negara lain akan mengakuiku sebagai Negara maju…"

"_Tapi bagaimana dengan dirimu sendiri, Indonesia?"_

"Hm? Siapa?" tiba-tiba Indonesia mendengar sebuah suara entah darimana asalnya, tapi suara itu tidak menjawab pertanyaannya.

"_Nesia, bagaimana dengan dirimu sendiri?" _Tanya suara itu lagi, tapi Indonesia hanya mengiranya sebagai suara salah satu 'teman gaibnya' yang tinggal di sana dan memikirkan tentang pertanyaan yang diajukan oleh suara itu.

"Aku tidak perlu apa-apa lagi, yang ku inginkan hanya wargaku senang dan aku bisa mengapai cita-cita mereka sekaligus cita-citaku," jawab Indonesia.

"_Tapi Nesia, bukankah tidak ada salahnya menerima lamaran Netherlands itu? Kau juga sekarang ini sedang sakit kan? Kau juga menyukainyakan? Lupakan saja masa lalu itu Nesia. Sekarang kau berada di masa yang berbeda, semua orang sekarang sudah berbeda. Kau tidak bisa terus memikirkan masa lalu," _nasehat suara itu, sedangkan Indonesia hanya diam duduk di kasurnya.

"Aku takut…" bisik pelan Indonesia.

"_Aku tau, kau takut kalau kejadian di masa lalu itu terjadi lagi. Masa di mana perang sedang merajalela. Tapi, Nesia kan sudah ku bilang. Sekarang ini kau berada di masa yang berbeda. Netherlands tidak akan membuatmu sengsara lagi. Kan dia sudah bilang, kalau dia akan memenuhi segala kebutuhanmu dan ku yakin dia tidak akan berbuat kasar kepadamu," _kata suara itu lagi.

Indonesia masih duduk di kasurnya, menundukan kepalanya. Perlahan-lahan ia kembali mengulang-ulang perkataan suara tadi di kepalanya. Dia sudah tidak berada di masa penjajahan lagi, dia sudah tidak berada di masa yang banyak perang dan Netherlands tidak akan menyakitinya lagi. Entah mengapa setelah mengucapkan hal itu di dalam hatinya, Indonesia sadar selama ini dia masih dihantui oleh masa lalunya. Ia sadar kalau ia harus meninggalkan masa lalunya itu, tapi tentu saja meninggalkan bukan berarti melupakan. Melainkan menghapus rasa takutnya akan masa lalu dan melihat ke masa depan.

Di dalam isak tangisnya yang ia sendiri tak sadari kalau ia daritadi itu menangis. Indonesia tersenyum. Ia juga sadar betapa bodohnya dia, masih takut akan masa lalu yang tidak bisa ia rubah dan sekarang malah menolak sesuatu yang ingin dia lakukan dari dulu. Yaitu tinggal bersama Netherlands kembali. Tinggal bersama orang yang ia cintai. Mengulang kembali masa lalu dan mengubahnya.

"_Nesia, wajahmu merah loh,"_ mendengar suara itu Indonesia menutup wajahnya dengan bantal dan tak lama kemudian ia malah ketiduran dengan senyuman di wajahnya.

Dan di suatu kamar hotel di Jakarta. Netherlands juga sebenarnya daritadi memikirkan seseorang juga. Dan pastinya kalian tau siapa itu. Karena tadi Indonesia sudah mendapat pencerahan, di chapter berikutnya kita akan menelusuri pikiran Netherlands…

* * *

**...To Be Continue… **

**Hah, selesai chap 6. Agak gaje yak? Atau lebay? Yap, silahkan review dan lampiaskan kekesalan kalian akan ke-gaje-an dan ke-lebay-an fanfic ini.**

**Dan gomen Mitsuki absen (emangnya sekolahan?) selama berminggu-minggu. Ini karena factor kemalasan dan liburan yang sekarang ini menyerang banyak orang terutama para pelajar.**

**Buat Flashback tentang kamera itu… Sebenarnya nga ada hubungannya dengan sejarah yang beneran. Mitsuki hanya memuat khayalan Mitsuki tentang itu. Jadi klo guru kalian atau temen kalian nanyain darimana Indonesia tau kamera jangan bilang dia tau kamera dari mantan motherland tercinta sekaligus terbencinya oke?**

***Kamus : **

**Varwell : Selamat tinggal.**

**U heoft niet bang te zijn, nee ik ben hier : Kamu tidak perlu takut, ada aku di sini. (Neddy gombal xD)**

**Dan terakhir terima kasih kepada :**

**Yuki Hiiro, LalaNur Aprilia, Brownchoco, Zoccshan (nga ada yang salah tuliskan namanya?) dan pembaca lainnya… sekali lagi Terima kasih, thank you, arigato, dank u, danke, a—oke terlalu banyak. Terima kasih yang udah baca, ketawa, teriak bahkan yang sedang guling-guling di kasur saat ini karena membaca fanfic ini. See you.**

_**Arigatou for Reading**_

_**Gomen for Mistakes**_

_**Please Review**_


	7. Chapter 7 : Beneran Terima? (END)

**Hai! Mitsuki di sini! Selamat Hari Raya Idul Fitri, Mohon Maaf Lahir Batin semuanya! Mitsuki mau minta maaf klo di fanfic Mitsuki itu ada yang gaje, menyinggung perasaan readers sekalian dan lain-lain!**

**Dan di chapter kali ini adalah chapter yang terakhir di 'Uni Indonesia-Netherlands'! Entah kenapa Mitsuki jadi terharu… Ngeliat betapa berkembangnya Mitsuki dalam hal menulis karena fanfic ini dan juga para readers sekalian yang telah memberi reviews.**

**Tapi Mitsuki punya good news(?) di akhir author note nanti! Jadi tolong dibaca ya!**

**Disclaimer : Kenapa ini disebut Fanfiction?**

…**Selamat Membaca…**

* * *

Di suatu hotel di Jakarta. Di dalam kamar yang bernomor 1234. Netherlands menaruh syal yang selalu ia pakai di sebuah kursi dan membuka kancing kemeja biru tua yang ia pakai hari itu. Netherlands meneguk segelas air putih dan kemudian langsung berbaring di kasurnya.

Dan sekali lagi, mala mini ia hanya memikirkan satu orang saja. Seorang wanita yang ia 'jajah' selama 3,5 abad. Seorang wanita yang ia sakiti selama itu dan sekaligus wanita yang ia cintai dari dulu sampai sekarang.

"_Indonesia…"_

Itu namanya. Seorang 'negara' yang sangat cantik, ramah dan akan sedikit kasar bila sesuatu membuatnya marah. Ah, seharusnya kata sedikit itu dihapus saja ya?

"_Indonesia…"_

Netherlands memanggil namanya lagi. Entah apakah ia memanggil namanya terus menerus supaya Indonesia tiba-tiba muncul di kamarnya ataupun hanya sekedar memanggil namanya itu saja dan mengingat masa lalunya yang ia sangat ingin lupakan dan sekaligus sangat berharga baginya.

Netherlands awalnya datang ke Indonesia hanya untuk memdapatkan rempah-rempah. Ia sebenarnya tidak tau sejak kapan mulai terjadinya permusuhan antara dia dan Indonesia. Seilir waktu berjalan Netherlands akhirnya menyadari keserakahannya terhadap rempah-rempah yang dimiliki oleh Indonesia.

Tapi apa boleh buat, Netherlands saat itu tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa lagi kecuali mengikuti perintah atasannya yang lebih berkuasa. Netherlands terus menerus melakukan apa yang disuruh oleh atasannya*. Walaupun ada perintah yang sangat ia benci sekalipun. Seperti mengkhianati Indonesia yang dari awal sangat mempercayainya.

'Indonesia terlalu mempercayai orang lain begitu mudah,' pikir Netherlands.

Indonesia benar-benar mempercayainya. Tapi dia yang mengkhianatinya. Semua itu berawal saat Indonesia atau yang saat itu disebut dengan Indie, tidak boleh keluar lagi dari rumahnya. Indie yang mendengar hal itu langsung melakukan apa yang biasanya orang lain lakukan tentunya. Yaitu pergi keluar rumah dan melanggar aturan tersebut**.

Tapi yang dilihat Indie bukanlah sesuatu yang dijanjikan Netherlands dahulu, yaitu ia akan membuat warganya hidup dengan aman dan makmur. Sebaliknya yang dilihat Indie adalah warga yang yang sedang sengsara.

Netherlands yang kebetulan melihat Indie, langsung membawa Indie yang diam membeku pulang kembali ke rumah. Namun saat sampai di rumah Indie langsung pergi ke kamarnya, mengunci pintunya dan tidak keluar dari kamarnya. Hal itu tentunya membuat Netherlands sangat khawatir.

4 hari kemudian, Indie keluar dari kamarnya. Matanya merah seperti habis menangis. Dan sejak saat itulah Indie berubah. Ia tidak lagi tertawa dan bermain bersama Netherlands seperti dulu lagi, tersenyum pun jarang.

Mengingat hal itu Netherlands bangun dari kasur dan duduk bersender dinding. Netherlands ingin sekali menyalahkan semua ini pasa atasannya, tapi sebenarnya ia juga salah karena hanya diam dan menuruti perintah mereka tanpa perlawanan sedikit pun.

Netherlands juga sebenarnya takut untuk melakukan Uni dengan Indonesia. Kalau hal yang sama terjadi lagi, apa yang akan terjadi di antara mereka? Apakah akan ada perang perang lagi? Apakah akan ada darah yang berceceran lagi? Apakah akan ada air mata yang terjatuh lagi?

Sebagian diri Netherlands ingin Indonesia menerima Uni itu dan sebagiannya lagi ingin Indonesia menolaknya. Jadi, apapun keputusannya Netherlands akan menurutinya.

Ah, tapi entah kenapa ada setetes air yang keluar dari mata Netherlands…

* * *

_**Keesokan Paginya…**_

Salah satu ruangan di Istana Merdeka sekarang ini sangat tegang hanya karena ada 3 orang yang duduk diam di sana. Orang yang pertama adalah orang yang 'kelihatan' paling tua di antara yang lainnya (padahal dia yang paling muda XD), orang yang kedua adalah wanita cantik yang memakai kebaya coklat muda dengan rambut panjang yang diurai ke samping kirinya dan orang yang terakhir adalah bule bermata hijau dengan rambut pirang yang entah kenapa betah banget pakai syal walaupun udara di Indonesia ini sangat panas.

"Jadi," kata orang pertama, pak SBY, memulai sebuah percakapan, "apa keputusan kalian?"

_5 detik…_

_10 detik…_

_30 detik…_

_1 menit…_

_5 menit…_

_1 jam… _(eh kelamaan)

5 menit pun berlalu tapi tidak ada satu orang pun yang menjawab pertanyaan pak SBY tadi. Orang kedua, Indonesia hanya diam duduk di depan orang ketiga, Netherlands yang sama, dia hanya duduk di depan Indonesia. Yang membedakan mereka hanyalah ekspresi wajah mereka masing-masing. Indonesia entah kenapa ia dari awal hanya menundukan kepalanya sehingga Netherlands tidak melihat wajahnya yang memerah dan gugup. Tapi tentu saja itu sia-sia karena Netherlands ternyata bisa melihatnya dengan jelas, wajah Indonesia yang merah. Namun, yang ia masih bingung adalah kenapa Indonesia tidak segera menyatakan keputusannya? Apa dia malu?

'Tapi itu sepertinya tidak mungkin…' pikir Netherlands yang mengingat kejadian kemarin saat Indonesia dengan tegasnya menyatakan keputusannya.

"Indonesia? Netherlands?" Pak SBY menoleh ke arah masing-masing yang mempunyai nama tersebut.

"Um… Anu… Itu… Saya… Hmm…" Akhirnya Indonesia mengeluarkan suaranya walaupun tidak ada satu kalimat pun yang terucap dari mulutnya.

"Kalau begitu saya saja yang mengatakannya Pak, " ujar Netherlands dan ke empat mata pun menoleh ke arahnya, "kemarin saya pergi ke rumah Indonesia dan dia dengan sangat yakin dan tegas menyatakan bahwa dia meno—"

"_**Terima!" **_

Netherlands menolehkan kepalanya ke arah suara yang memotong ucapannya tadi. Suara itu berasal dari seseorang yang duduk di depannya dengan wajah yang sangat merah mengarah kepadanya. Merasa ia kurang jelas mendengar apa yang dikatakan Indonesia tadi, Netherlands menanyakannya,

"Apa yang kau bilang, Indonesia?" Tanya Netherlands.

"A-aku… Aku… Terima…" kata Indonesia dengan suara yang seperti bisikan, tapi cukup keras untuk Netherlands mendengarnya.

"Terima? Kau sungguh-sungguh, Nesia?" Tanya Netherlands lagi memakai nama panggilan Indonesia. Indonesia hanya mengangguk pelan mendengar pertanyaan itu, "kau benar-benar ingin menerimaku?" Indonesia kembali menganggukan kepalanya, "kau tidak apa-apa kalau aku akan terus tinggal bersamamu setelah ini?" Indonesia menganggukan kepalanya dengan lebih cepat kali ini, "kau tidak takut kalau misalnya aku akan melakukan hal yang dulu lagi?"

Di pertanyaan itu, Indonesia diam sebentar. Netherlands yang sangat menunggu-nunggu jawaban itu serasa 5 detik seperti 5 jam dan akhirnya Indonesia berdiri dan berkata,

"Aku yakin kalau kau tidak akan melakukannya lagi! Jadi, jangan pernah melakukannya lagi! Kalau kau melakukannya… Aku… Aku…"

_**Grab!**_

Sebelum Indonesia bisa menghabiskan ucapannya. Netherlands juga ikut berdiri dan akhirnya memeluk Indonesia dengan erat.

"O-oi! Neth lepasin! Lepasin nga!?" Indonesia terus meronta-ronta ingin dilepaskan, tapi tubuh Netherlands yang jauh lebih kuat dan besar daripadanya, sama sekali tidak melepaskannya. Netherlands tetap memeluk Indonesia dengan erat, ia hanya bahagia Indonesia akhirnya memaafkannya dan berusaha menerimanya lagi. Ya, walaupun dia masih sedikit 'tsundere' terhadapnya, Netherlands kembali berjanji akan mengurus ehemcalonehem istrinya itu.

Sedangkan Indonesia yang dipeluk oleh Netherlands akhirnya Indonesia menghentikan rontaannya karena tentu saja itu akan sia-sia saja dan perlahan mengangkat tangannya ke belakang tubuh Netherlands dan meme—

"Ehem!" Oh, author lupa kalau Pak SBY masih ada di sana, karenanya Indonesia dan Netherlands menghentikan acaranya tadi dan kembali duduk ke tempatnya masing-masing.

"Maaf, pak (boss)…" kata Netherlands dan Indonesia bersamaan.

"Ah, tidak apa-apa... Jadi, kapan acaranya?"

Meeting(?) tadi kemudian terus berjalan hingga siang hari. Indonesia dan Netherlands sebentar lagi resmi menjadi sebuah Negara yang satu.

Saat acara pernikahan mereka pun banyak 'negara' yang meneteskan air mata. Ada air mata kebahagiaan dan juga kesedihan. Kalian pasti tau kan siapa saja yang nangis karena sedih? Bahkan juga ada yang marah-marah karena adik tercintanya diambil oleh seorang pedo kepala tulip pecinta kelinci itu.

Tapi tentu saja akhir dari fanfic ini bahagia… _Happily ever after…_

_**The End**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**Setelah yang satu ini!**

* * *

_**5 tahun kemudian…**_

"Ibu!" panggil seorang anak perempuan berambut hitam panjang dan bermata hijau dengan kulit yang putih masuk ke sebuah rumah tua yang sangat indah.

"Indie***? Dari mana saja kamu?" Tanya seorang wanita dewasa yang rambutnya sangat mirip dengan anak perempuan tadi.

"Aku sehabis jalan-jalan bersama _vader_****!" kemudian dari arah belakang anak perempuan itu atau yang dipanggil Indie tadi, ada seorang pemuda berambut pirang dengan warna mata yang sama dengan Indie.

"Kami dari supermarket membeli _pindakaas***** _dan juga keju," kata pemuda itu.

"Ehh…" ucap wanita itu dengan intonasi yang kecewa, "kau masih saja membeli keju Neth? Bukannya di rumah masih ada banyak?"

"Tapi semua itu akan cepat habis… Indie kan sangat suka sekali dengan keju, iya kan Indie?" Tanya pemuda yang dipanggil 'Neth' itu sambil menggendong Indie dengan senyuman di wajahnya.

"Iya~!" jawab Indie dengan ceria, "ah, tapi aku lebih suka rujak yang dibuat ibu daripada kue keju yang dibuat _vader_." Dan seketika senyuman di wajah 'Neth' berpindah ke wajah ibu dari Indie.

"Hohohohoho~ Tuh lihatkan Indie lebih suka Indonesia!" ujar ibu Indie.

"Hah…. Iya iya Nesia, '_like mother, like daughter'_." 'Neth' kemudian menaruh Indie kembali ke tanah lalu memegang bahu 'Nesia' dan menciumnya di dahi, "dia cantik dan ramah seperti ibunya." Dan seketika 'Nesia' nge-_blush_ berat.

"Y-ya iyalah! A-ayo Indie! Kita ngerujak!" 'Nesia' yang _tsundere_ itu berpaling dari orang yang menciumnya tadi dan mengajak Indie masuk ke dalam rumah untuk membuat rujak. (tiba-tiba author jadi kepingin rujak…)

"Ayo~!" Indie berlari masuk ke rumah, "_vader_ juga!" Indie menoleh kebelakang sebentar lalu kembali masuk ke rumah.

"_Ja_, tapi tolong jangan yang pedas…"

"Tenang aja Neth aku buatnya setengah pedas kok!" 'Nesia' juga mengikuti anaknya dan masuk ke dalam rumah.

"Tapi, " 'Neth' melangkahkan kakinya masuk ke dalam rumah, "setengah pedas bagimu kan, sangat pedas bagiku…" dan hari itu berakhir dengan 'Neth' yang sangat mengkasiani lidahnya itu.

**THE END**

* * *

**Selesai~! Akhirnya gaje? Atau terlalu **_**boring**_** gitu? Ywdh, Mitsuki nga peduli! #plak yang penting selesai dengan bahagia… Padahal awalnya Mitsuki kepengen buat Nesia bener-bener nolak Neddy, tapi karena kasian sama si Neddy… ya, jadi begini…**

**Dan good newsnya, Mitsuki (mungkin) akan ngebuat ff JapaNesia! Karena itu juga pairing fav Mitsuki selain NetherNesia… dan ffnya (mungkin) hetagakuen style, soalnya Mitsuki kepengen nyoba buat satu tentang itu. Maksud dari kata mungkin di atas adalah Mitsuki nga tau bakalan bikinnya kapan, soalnya bentar lagi masuk sekolah… hiks…**

**Akhir kata terima kasih buat yang udah baca dan yang nge-review fanfic ini. Terima kasih untuk :**

Faneda, Yuki Hiiro, shirokuro hime, mecchan, LalaNur Aprilia, Brownchoco, Zoccshan **dan **CryCry-san **yang sudah mereview!**

***Mitsuki nga bermaksud untuk menghina atasannya Netherlands, just for fun 'kay?**

****Kalian pasti tau kalau sudah dilarang sesuatu masih ada aja orang yang melanggarnya karena penasaran, iya toh?**

*****Nama anak Nesia sama Neth. Entah kenapa Mitsuki suka nama Indie…**

******Pindakaas : selai coklat keju (peanut butter) dari Netherlands. Mitsuki kepengen…**

*******Vader : ayah. Banyak bahasa Belanda yang mirip bahasa Inggris ternyata…**

**Word count tanpa a/n : 9.680 (Ms Word nga bo'ong kan? OwO)a)**

_**Arigatou for Reading**_

_**Gomen for Mistakes**_

_**Please Review**_


End file.
